


In Each Other's Arms

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 26: RainFandom: SupergirlKara Danvers and her girlfriend are forced to spend their date night inside when a bad storm hits.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	In Each Other's Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jc_lani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc_lani/gifts), [Azkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkbaby/gifts).



> Person A and Person B have to cancel date plans because of a heavy rain and they stay at person A’s home watching god-awful films and laughing their socks off.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Kara looked up from whatever she was working on on the computer. She'd expected her girlfriend to say something before this honestly, so she wasn't surprised that Lena spoke up now. To hear the anxiety in her voice broke her heart though. 

"It's fine," Kara reassured her then, but Lena kept frowning.

"I had the whole day planned out for us--the restaurant reservations and everything--"

And her girlfriend was really rich, and she loved her (not just for that of course), but she didn't need a five star meal to be happy. Not at all. 

"We can stay in." She grabbed Lena's hands as the rain roared down around them outside the window. "Lena. I promise we can. It'll be wonderful."

Lena still looked doubtful but resigned. 

"Want to watch a movie?" Kara asked gently, and squeezed her hand as she led her over to the couch. Before Lena could answer, she decided to get the worst movie she could think of--

 _Blazing Saddles._ And then, _But I'm a Cheerleader._ And then you know what after that? Every other sapphic and/or comedy they could think of.

By the time the fourth movie was halfway through, Kara was curled against Lena's side and they were lost in conversation, listening to each other and each other's heartbeats. Nothing--not a fancy lunch or a long night out--could be better than this. 

Just being loved and in each other's arms. 


End file.
